Meant To Be
by Leanne1
Summary: Will and Gypsy story, will they end up together or not? First time writer so let me know what you think, go gently!


Gypsy is unwell and has been really sick. She did go to the doctor but the medicine she has taken is not working. She is throwing up constantly, dehydrated, has a fever and is tired. Gypsy thinks she is being punished and is upset. She has also been really snappy and moody towards Dani and will, especially when they are together. Will has come round to ask sally for some help on an exam he's going to take. Gypsy was on the sofa, but when he arrived she went to her room. Sally tells will that she is really worried about Gypsy, and wondered if Will could say something to her. Sally shouts out to Gypsy saying she is going out and won't be long. When the door is closed, Gypsy comes out of her room, not expecting to see will there but when she does, she tries to go back, but will see's her. Will: Hey Gyps, come here, what are you doing hiding in your room for? Gypsy: I thought you'd gone W: Listen gyps, sally is really worried about you, you know. G: yeah, well I'm fine and don't need someone else on my case, especially when it's got nothing to do with you. (At this she wanted to cry, knowing that it had everything to do with him, because he was the father, even though he didn't know it because she didn't want to muck up his life for him. She ended up running out at that moment anyway, to be sick in the bathroom) W: (shouts out to her) you ok? Listen, you know I'm here for you, and I do care, and I think you should go and see the doctor again. G: oh what would you know about having a baby. Now can you just go and leave me alone!!! Will left and Gypsy sat crying on the floor. Sally came back and found her upset. She had figured out will was the father and was trying to convince Gypsy to tell him the truth because it was obvious how much it was hurting her not telling him. The next day, Gypsy was not any better and was adamant on not going to the doctor again. She also persuaded everyone to just leave her alone and go to work because she would be fine. She was curled up on the sofa most of the morning when not in the toilet being sick. She got up and got a glass of water and collapsed on the floor. Will comes round to drop off a book he borrowed off of sally. Sally said she wouldn't be in but that Gypsy would defiantly be in so to give it to her. When will knocked on the door and there was no answer, he was shocked and panicked because he knew Gypsy was supposed to be there. He looked trough the window and saw a glass smashed on the floor in the kitchen. He went inside to find Gypsy on the floor, in the kitchen, unconscious. He was petrified and didn't know what to do. He picked her up and took her to hospital in his car. He was so worried, and called sally and Shauna as soon as he got there. They got to the hospital as soon as they could and were surprised at how worried Will looked. The doctor came out and said Gypsy was lucky she was found when she was because she was so dehydrated; she nearly lost the baby and almost herself as well. This made everyone think how close they were to losing her. Will was surprised how much it had affected him. The others said he could go, and not to worry, but he wanted to stay at least until she woke up, his excuse was that she didn't have her family around her so she needed all the friends around her that she could get. That was his genuine reason for staying too. When she did wake up, he was sitting beside her bed. The first words out of her mouth were "How's our baby?" Will put it down to being delirious and not knowing what she was saying. When she came to a bit more, she said when he mentioned it, she thought he was someone else and tried to laugh it off. G: I'm sorry W: Its ok, you know I'd like to kill Andrew after all he's put you through G: No! Don't you dare! Look can you leave now please W: are you sure, I don't mind staying, how about I go and tell Andrew what's happened, he might change his mind G: I don't want to see him W: come on, he might even help G: I said no, I never want to see him again, now will you leave me alone! Will left and Sally went in G: I don't want him in here again; I can't handle him right now. I don't have the energy. S: its going to be ok, don't worry, you and the baby are going to be fine. I don't know why you don't just tell him the truth (Will comes back for his jacket and hears what is being said from this point on) It would make everything better, he has a right to know G: (starts to cry) I love him too much and it would ruin his life and he would hate me and I don't want him to hate me!! S: he might not, at least give him a chance G: when I saw the look on his face (She was referring to the time when she said he had to give her money when he said she should get money off the father. She told him she was joking. Sally knew about this) I couldn't bare it! S: oh Gypsy, I hate seeing you like this She cuddled her as she was crying her heart out Will sat back down outside and decided to leave. He figured that Andrew wasn't the father but was curious to know who was. Maybe he could tell the father and soften the blow so Gypsy wouldn't have to do it instead Sally left without seeing will and when Will went into the room, Gypsy was asleep. He came back the next day to see her. He walked into the room and found her crying her eyes out. W: Gypsy, what's wrong, is it the baby G: No the baby's fine W: why are you crying then? G: because I've made a mess of everything W: what do you mean? G: my life is a mess and there's nothing I can do about it, and I'm going to have to live with it for the rest of my life W: is this about the baby's father because I know it's not Andrew so if you tell me who it is ten maybe I can help G: how did you find out? W: I overheard you and sally talking when I came back for my jacket. Listen I know it's got nothing to do with me, but I'm here as your friend an I want to help you gyps (She starts to cry harder at what he says) what's the matter, let me help you G: you can't W: why not? G: its you, you're the problem W: but it's got nothing to do with me G: but it's got everything to do with you. Just.just. leave me alone, go away, I don't want to see you again. Will figures he had better leave and let her calm down, he would come back the next day as she wasn't aloud to go anywhere for at least a week Will arrived at the same time as sally. She knew Will had been in the day before. When they got to Gypsy's room, she wasn't there S: what did you say to her, when I arrived she was balling her eyes out and all she said was that you'd been here. What did you say to her? W: nothing, I just tried to help and she was going on about how I can't help because it's got everything to do with me, but I have no idea what she was going on about S: well, well she was just jealous about you having Dani, and she has no one W: well why doesn't she tell the father? Who is he sall? S: it doesn't matter W: it does, why doesn't she want to see him, what has he done to her? Does he even know? S: no he doesn't, and gypsy wants to keep it that way! W: but why? S: she thinks it will ruin his life, and he doesn't want the father to hate her W: does she love him S: she says she doesn't but I know she does W: but surly he'd want to know S: she loves him too much and doesn't want to be the cause of changing his whole life, and she couldn't bare it if he hated her. W: what is this bloke married or something? S: no but he has a girlfriend. Do you know where she might have gone? W: no but I'll go and find her. Would she have gone to her parents? S: no, I think there not as pleased about this as she was hoping they were going to be. Will went to Sally's place and found that some of Gypsy's things were missing. He didn't know where she would have gone to. She couldn't go to her brothers, because he was travelling and she wouldn't go to her parents knowing how they felt. He drove along to the bus station and asked there with no luck. As he was driving back along the beach side road, he saw her sitting on the sand. He pulled up and got out. Gypsy saw him and started to leave but wasn't quick enough. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She nearly fell over feeling already a bit dizzy. W: I'm sorry, are you OK? G: mmmm W: what are you doing, where are you gonna go? Why? G: Just leave me alone W: And what has all this got to do with me? G: I said just leave me alone W: You know you are so stubborn and pig headed! G: well why do you want me around then, just let me go and I'll be out of your hair. At least let me sit down W: are you ok? G: no I'm not, but I can't stay W: Why not and why were you sitting here? G: I needed to sit down a bit and rest W: are you feeling alright? G: I feel dizzy W: why I don't I take you back to the hospital and wait till your better before deciding what to do G: No I need to go now! W: why are you desperate to get away? G: I just am, ok? W: why? G: because I cant stand it here anymore W: why? She was losing it and wasn't feeling well enough to argue, she wanted to get up and walk away but he insisted on knowing so she told him G: because of you She did get up then, staggered a bit but kept on going. Will followed W: why me, what have I done G: you just don't get it do you, and seeing you an Dani together, I can't take it anymore W: Oh this is because you're alone, you know just because I have someone and you don't, it's not my fault and you shouldn't take it out on me an Dani. Especially when I've tried to help you. If you don't want to be on your own, why don't you just tell the father? It would make everyone's life a lot easier. I thought you were better than this Gyps. G: yeah sure Will, whatever, will you just leave me alone She was fighting back the tears W: We don't deserve this you know, especially when we only try and help It was too much; she just fell to the floor and started crying with the last of her energy. She only managed to say: G: you know you really don't get it do you. And I was frightened of you finding out. W: What G: you and Dani weren't always so happy together you know! It was like he had just realised two and two made four but he didn't want four to be the answer. He stood there dazed, not knowing what to say, what to do or even where to look. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was shocked, scared and dazed all at the same time. He couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. As he stood there paralysed, Gypsy just wanted to leave, she didn't want to see the look he was going to give her of hate, disgust, pain and dread on his face that she was so sure he would feel towards her. She moved quickly and was almost running away from him, crying her heart out with only the goal of getting away on her mind. She thought that if she could just get away, she would feel so much better, but she wouldn't. As she started walking, a pain was in her stomach that she had never felt before, and it was getting worse. Within a few seconds she collapsed on the floor and started screaming with pain. She felt like she was going to die, or at least the baby was. She cried out for Will to help her, she screamed for him and when he turned around and realised what had happened to her, he paused for a moment and just stared at her for in his mind, everything was going in slow motion and he didn't know what to do, or even what he felt for her, the baby or even Dani for that matter. Vinnie saw her as he glanced up and down the beach and started running to help her. He was really worried personally, and not just doing his job (Lifeguard). Will came to his senses and ran to her before Vinnie got to her. He picked her up and put her in the back of his car. She was in total agony and he didn't know what to do. She was bent over in pain and crying and screaming at the same time. Vinnie came up and told Will to get in with her. He got in the front and started to drive to the hospital. Vinnie got his phone out and was calling the hospital to tell them they were on the way. Gypsy started apologising to Will. G: I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me Will, if anything was to happen to me, I wouldn't want you to hate me! W: its ok your going to be fine, don't worry G: Will I'm sorry, if I could take it back ahhhh V: how far along is she? Is she alright Vinnie was still on the phone so he had no idea what had happened W: about three months, I don't know, she's in so much pain I don't know what to do. Is she gonna be alright? V: I hope so mate Will looked back down at Gypsy who had gone quite. She was unconscious and a sudden feeling of regret and sheer panic came over him. W: She's not awake! Vinnie tells the person on the phone. W: Hurry up They arrive at the hospital, Will carrying Gypsy Will puts her on a bed and as the staff take her away, they ask if either are family. Will says yes and as he follows, he tells Vinnie to get Irene and find Sally upstairs. Vinnie's surprised Will said yes, but does what he was asked. Vinnie went upstairs to were sally was waiting in case Gypsy came back. Hayley was with her. She had come to see Gypsy. Vinnie explained what had happened to them and took them down stairs He was wondering why Will had said he was family when he wasn't S: he probably thought it was the only way to find anything out, and Gypsy's family's not here are they! Sally was wondering the same question, wondering if he knew he was the father of Gypsy's baby, and if he did, how did he feel? What was he going to do? V: Yeah, that's probably it. Listen I have to get back to the beach. Will wanted Irene here, could you call her, and let me know how Gypsy is. I'm going to borrow Wills car and I'll bring it back after my shift. S: OK, sure, bye! No sooner does Vinnie leave and the girls sit down, Will appeared. H: How is she, what's wrong with her? W: She got to have an operation, she going in now H: is it that serious? W: She might die Hayley, but there hoping she'll be ok H: and what about the baby W: I don't know, there going to try and save the baby and Gypsy. H: what caused it? W: um, high blood pressure I think. H: Will what if she dies? S: Hayley, why don't you go give Irene a call and get her to come down here Hayley left the two of them, sally needed to know if Will knew the truth, and if he didn't, she didn't know whether to tell him or not S: Are you ok? W: I don't know. You'll tell me the truth wont you Sall? S: I will if I can W: Do you know who the father is? S: Yes, do you W: She told me I was on the beach S: oh. How do you feel? W: I don't know, numb S Do you remember when I was talking about the father and how Gypsy felt, it's all still true Will remembered it perfectly, and knew that he was the one Gypsy was still in love with S: all she wants is for you not to hate her. I don't know what shed do if you did. This is serious Will. She could die in there. Regardless or not, of what she's done, she's still your friend and she could die. W: I know but there's nothing I can do. I wanted to kill the father for what he'd done to Gypsy and for what she must be going through, but when I found out, all I could think was, what has she done to me, how could she do this to me, I felt numb and that I couldn't control anything anymore. Then when she was lying there, screaming for me, I just stared at her, I froze, I don't know why or what I wanted to happen, I just stood there. Then it kicked in what was happening and I saw Vinnie running over and all I could think about was helping her and when she lost conscious in the car, I hated myself and was so scared of what might happen and that it would be all my fault. S: She'll be fine but you've got to think about what you want if she's fine and the baby alive and what you want to happen if the Baby's fine and what you'll do if they both die W: I don't know what I'm going to do, especially with the guilt I have and knowing she loves me, what am I going to do. S: what do you think or would you like to happen if they both live, do you hate her W: I'm not going to abandon my baby. I don't hate her; I hate myself for not working it out and the fact that she's gone through this all by herself and all I have put her through. I just wished she'd told me sooner. I'm the reason she's in this mess Hayley came in and caught the last of what he said H: You mean this is all your fault, what did you do to her, what has she done to you for you to do this to her? W: leave it Hayley H: why should I? W: you wouldn't understand H: tell me! W: when's Irene getting here? H: she's not, she's working and didn't understand why she had to be there so urgently but she said to say she'll be down as soon as she's finished work W: Wot? Will gets up to phone Irene himself W: Irene I need you here now I: Why, there's nothing I can do. I know she's your friend and everything but you don't need me there. I'll come down though when I'm done W: please Irene I: You're a big boy now. You don't need me to hold your hand W: Irene! I: I think you should be calling Joel and Natalie instead don't you? W: Irene please, I really need you I: no you don't, I speak to you later W: Irene wait, there's more to it than you think. There's something I need to tell you but I can't do it over the phone. Please I need you here now. I: Is it that serious? W: Yes, now will you get here as quickly as you can. Please I: Will are you alright? W: I don't know, will you come I: sure I'll be there as quick as I can, your startin to scare me mate W: I'm fine, just hurry up I: ok Irene's worried as she now knows something's not right and can tell Wills not right about something. In a panic she gets to the hospital to be greeted by Will who's pleased to see her I: Now will you tell me what's going on W: you know Gypsy's having a baby I: Yes W: Well I'm the father I: Oh god, how on earth, when how did you find out, what happened? W: It was while me and Dani broke up, it just kind of happened. She told me this morning on the beach. After I found her the day before yesterday and knew she was alright I went into her and she got all upset because I started talking about Andrew when I thought he was the father. She wanted me to leave and I did. I went back yesterday and we argued, she said it was all my fault. I figured she was upset because I had Dani and she was on her own and was going to have a baby. I left and came back this morning and me and sally found she wasn't in her room. I went to look for her and found her on the beach. She was upset and I upset her and she told me I was the father. She started to walk away and the next minute she was on the floor screaming. I just stood there; I didn't know what to do. Then I picked her up and Vinnie drove us to the hospital where she kept on saying sorry until she wasn't conscious He explains to Irene what had happened over the past couple of days W: I feel like such an idiot not figuring it out. I feel guilty cos hurt her, and this could all be my fault. The doctor said about high blood pressure and I just stood there and stared at her. Irene I don't know what to do I: I'm still shocked. What's happening now, where is she? W: She's still in surgery I: Is she gonna be alright? W: I don't know she could die I: and what about the baby, how do you feel about that? W: I don't know. I feel like its not happening to me, I can't quite get my head around it I: I think you need to get some rest and you need time to think about it, don't you? W: I can't leave; I need to know if she's ok I: I'll stay until I know anything, and when I do, I'll call you. You need to sort this one out; it could change your life forever, even if the baby dies. You've got a lot to think about mate. W: thanks Irene, you the best. Sally knows but please don't tell anyone else I: course not, now get yourself out of here Will leaves, and walks along the beach. His feelings and views have changed completely. He didn't know where to begin. He might be a dad; then again, he could be the cause of Gypsy's death. How did he feel towards Gypsy? He didn't hate her, he hated himself for what he'd done to her, but at the same, she didn't tell him and yet he went on and on thinking he was helping her but instead causing her more pain. What hurt him was she was even in love with him, and he thought they were such good friends, yet she couldn't tell him the most important thing and had no intention of doing so. He would be the father to the kid; he had grown up without one, and didn't want it to be like that for his own child. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. He loved Gypsy and couldn't believe she'd not told him. He realised, he loved her! But what about Dani, he loved her, didn't he? He probably felt like that because she might die and he was feeling guilty. But then she had plenty of time to tell him. He was nice to her, and was mouthing off Andrew, when she had just used him as an excuse. How could she do that? Then she was mean to Dani when all she was, was nice to her. His view changed completely. He was even more confused now. All he knew was that he was going to be there for his child, no matter what. Irene sat at the hospital and she had time to think. She felt sorry for Will yet, all she could think about was poor gypsy. She thought about all she had been through and what she must have felt. The doctor finally came out and said mother and baby were going to be fine, and was awake to see visitors for a moment. Sally went in. S: Hey gyps, how do you feel? G: Is will here? S: No G: he hates me doesn't he, I've mucked everything up S: No you haven't, he probably just needs some time to think G: I've only got what I deserve, and now he hates me! She starts crying, and sally calms her down saying not to worry about it. She stays until Gypsy's fallen asleep and leaves to come back in the morning. Irene leaves as well knowing that mother and baby are doing fine. Not knowing what has happened, Dani has been doing some thinking herself. As much as she thought she loved Will, she found herself kissing someone else. There relationship hadn't been perfect and found them selves drifting apart without it being anyone's fault. She felt it would be only fair to break up with Will and to not hurt him anymore than what she might have already done. When will got home, he found Dani there waiting for him D: Listen, we need to talk W: You know about it then? D: know what, never mind, there's something I need to tell you. Will I don't think I love you anymore Will was shocked, but, he wasnt heart broken. He was upset, but he realised he didn't love her as much as he thought he did. He was still hurt that she had broken up with him but he had other things on his mind. He decided to tell Dani about it. At least he heard it from him. He said not to tell anyone else, at least till it was all sorted out. Both walked away shocked, but not devastated. Will had bigger things to think about. He sat at the table and as all the things went through his head, he was working himself up to the point were the chair was lying on the floor and Will punched the wall, hurting his hand. The next morning Irene went with Will to the hospital. As they were about to walk in, he couldn't face her just yet, but asked Irene to go in and talk to her, which she did. Irene herself had time to think about the whole situation and felt sorry for Gypsy. She realised how much she must have gone through and the reasons why she didn't tell Will he was the father. Irene walked in to Gypsy's surprise. She didn't know what to say do or expect but Irene walked up to her and gave her a big hug. She was like a mother to her. I: you poor thing, I can only imagine what your going through! How do you feel, are you ok? Don't worry its ok. I'm on your side. She said all the right things and Gypsy was so pleased, it was as close to her dream as she thought she would get. She had told no one of her dream but only wished it every day. Will would come in and say how much he had loved her and how he had always loved her. She would tell him that she was having his baby and they'd live happily ever after with their baby. Sally had asked her, when she new Gypsy was in love with him, how long she'd felt that way and the answer was, I never stopped loving him. I: so how are you? G: I'm ok, a bit sore and tired but I'll live. Will told you then, Irene, I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to happen like this, I tried so hard and now he hates me and won't even come and see me. I've made a mess out of everything. He's probably in a state of panic and it's all my fault! I: honey don't worry, it will work itself out. Will's a lot more mature than you think. And he's actually outside. He couldn't quite face you yet G: how is he? I: I don't know, he's not saying an awful lot. Listen I'll let you get your rest. Now don't forget, I'm on your side. I don't know if he'll stay or even if he'll come in. G: thank you Irene, It really means a lot to me that you came Irene left and Will didn't come in. She laid there and as she thought, she could only replay her dream but get angry when reality set in and she had t realise it was never going to happen. Not only was he in a relationship, probably hater herself, but when she needed him, he just stood there. Yes she had remembered and tried to make up excuses, but all she could think was that he was trying to show her how much he was hurting. She was tired, but wide awake, her mind was buzzing and all she wanted was for it to be a year from here and everything was ok. No problems, no worries. Just her and her baby! Irene had been thinking about the whole thing and really sympathised with Gypsy. She could only imagine how she must have felt and how she agonized over what to do. Whether to tell will he was the father and possibly ruin their friendship and destroy everything will had ever know for something he didn't want or what he wasn't prepared for, or to keep quite, in her own pain and raise the baby on her own with no help what so ever, at least not the kind of help and support a father should be. She left when she came out. She said good bye to Will and went. Will sat there contemplating whether or not to go in. He was confused and didn't know how he felt towards Gypsy and wasn't sure whether it was the right time to discus the baby. Then it dawned on him. He hadn't been told if it was alive or dead. She hadn't told him! That was it, he had to go in! Gypsy sees him as he walks in G: so you finally decided to face me then W: this isn't easy for me you know G: and you think it's been easy for me. It's the last thing I think of at night, the first thing in the morning, the thing I dream about and think all day long about. Do I tell him or let him stay happy and his only dilemma be, where do I take Dani tonight, and when it really mattered and I needed you the most (She stopped there other wise she was going to start crying, and Will didn't quite catch on to what she meant until he was in full flow himself) W: I thought we were friends, and that you would have told me the truth, especially when it was such a big deal. You had me thinking Andrew was the father; I nearly went round there and clumped him. And you just watched me and Dani, didn't you think I'd want to know. I have been through hell these past few days G: I am sorry it's turned out this way; it wasn't exactly planned, and if you hadn't made me tell you, then none of this would have happened W: oh so now it's my fault that you never told me what I had the right to know G: That's right, think about your self. You never actually made it easy for me! W: Well what was I supposed to say, that's not my fault. You should have told me G: I tried, and when I jokingly told you, the look of horror on your face W: how else do you expect me to react? G: it doesn't matter, all that counts is that you don't have to do anything, you can go on, pretend nothing happened and I wont say anything about this again (Gypsy was trying not to think about the response she had wanted and the fact that she loved him so much) W: What, do you mean...? (He was going to say, so the baby's dead) G: I'm leaving town and you won't have to worry about anyone finding out either W: Why? G: because it's too hard to stay, especially when I know what everyone's gonna say about me, and I just can't take it anymore W: Take what G: seeing you all the time, so happy, and knowing what I've done to you, and what you did to me, Its too messy and I cant cope with it, I have different priorities W: What priorities? G: You are joking. I thought you'd got pretty low yesterday but to act like having a baby doesn't mean anything and that it's not a life altering thing, I honestly don't know you anymore W: But I thought the baby was dead There was a silence. Will felt confused, he had all these emotions and just wanted it to be someone else's problem or at least he didn't want to be there anymore. Gypsy was shocked, of all the things, she didn't expect that. She wanted him to leave. She didn't need him and she would just have to accept the fact that he didn't love her. Or did he? His feelings were all over the place, he didn't know how he felt. Shauna walked in at that moment. S: Gypsy, how are you? She just glanced at Will at muttered something S: I can't believe you almost died; you are out of danger aren't you? I was so worried when Sally told me, I was gonna come straight away but sally said not to, then she phoned back ten minutes later and said you were alive and you were going to fine and I was so relieved. G: it's nice to know someone cares, I doubt many people would have been so upset I'd died, more likely they'd have been relieved. I bet I've disappointed a lot of people. S: That's not true. You have a lot of people around here who really care about you! G: Thanks Shauna, it's really nice to know I have friends like you and Sally who are there when I need you. Shauna felt the tension in the room, a nurse came in and that was her excuse to leave. N: I've come to do a scan. Are you the father? W: No, yes N: ok I'll ask you an easier Question, is he staying? G: he can if he wants N: well if you're staying can you move round to the other side of the bed please. Now Gypsy, if I can ask you to lie down for me, take your time. As she did this she winced. She was still in a lot of pain, not that she'd admit it. Will felt guilty! He had got used to saying he wasn't the father, especially when he went along to the birthing class. He remembered what he had said about how he would be there for her and that he knew how hard it was going to be for her and how it was a life changing thing that she was going to go through. Then he had pictured looking after the baby but giving it back, now it would be his baby and wouldn't be able to give it back. Then he thought he wouldn't get a chance to hold the baby at all if she left. He would have to stop her. He realised that he didn't want to lose HIS baby, he was going to be there and love and care for it. Everything suddenly became clear and then there was this little baby on a screen. A miniature body! The last time he had seen a scan. It wasn't formed properly, but now it was this little person, his little person, and that singed the deal for him, he was going to be a dad to his child! A smile came over his face Gypsy felt relief that her baby was ok. But though that relief, she was full with hate. She hated herself for putting herself in such a situation and for doing what she did to Will, but at the same time that she loved, she hated Will for what he had done to her, and she didn't know that she could forgive him when she almost lost her baby. She also didn't think she would have the need to forgive him, that there would be no need. A smile came over her face. As the nurse was taking them through everything, there hands drifted together. She soon finished but before she left, she said 'you two make a great couple, I can tell you'll be happy together, even if he cant remember that he's the father' with that she laughed and left them with a picture. They were brought back to reality and soon let go of each others hands. There was an awkward silence and they didn't look at each other. After a few moments, the silence was broken W: You can't go. G: excuse me, I think it's my decision where and when I go W: No its not G: Why not W: because that's my baby you're carrying G: I told you, you don't have to feel guilty or have anything to do with the baby W: I want to be a father to my child. You can't make all the decisions anymore G: what's that supposed to mean W: That's my child and I have rights G: rights, you gave them up when you nearly let the two of us die W: I saved your life G: Yes, why was that Will, did you have a pang of guilt all of a sudden? Did you wonder what everyone would think of you? Or did you just feel sorry for me cos I don't need your pity! She started to sit up and it hurt. Will went to help her and she just pushed him away W: What is the matter with you, can't you realise just for one second that someone might. G: might what W: Nothing G: no come on Will, tell me what you really think, there's been a lot of truths these past two days, why stop now W: Forget it G: What, did you realise you had to get back to Dani, cleared your conscious that I'm unfortunately still alive and now you can go back and be happy W: No G: well what then? W: Someone might care! G: and who would that be, certainly not you. The best I have felt today was knowing that my baby was alive and that I have two friends that care for me. Not because they have to but because they want to. They care for me as a person and they might even be upset to lose me. They don't like me because of things that I can give them. They come to see me and asked straight away if I'm ok, and they were glad I didn't die because they'd be upset and miss me. They took time out of there busy lives to see me, with a smile, no second thoughts and with no ulterior motives. But you, you didn't even bother to ask if your own child was ok, you didn't ask if I was ok, you were reluctant to come at all. Do you know how that makes me feel? And you expect me to stay? W: what do you expect me to say, what do you expect me to do? I've been a total jerk and I'm so sorry but you heart me and I was in shock! G: I think you better leave now, and don't bother coming back! W: Gyps! G: just go! He left reluctantly. He had blown it! He had been a total jerk! He would have a child he probably wouldn't know and there was nothing he could do about it. He might never see her again. What went wrong? He was walking along the beach that evening, just before sunset. The waves were washing up and down the sandy beach and the last bit of warmth from the sun was shining on the side of his face as he tried to make proper sense of it all in his head. He started by thinking it was Gypsy's fault. If she had told him sooner, if she hadn't have got ill, if they hadn't slept together, if they hadn't broken up, if they were closer friends, if he had made sure she didn't get ill, if had bee more of a friend, if he hadn't been such a jerk and reacted differently, if he wasn't in love with her. IN LOVE WITH HER! No he couldn't be. He sat down as the sky changed to orange, red and purple and the sun disappeared over the sea. He remembered his first date with Gypsy. They had gone out for a movie, brought some fish and chips and ate them while watching the sun set. He always felt his best and was able to clear his head while on the beach. As stars started to appear in the sky, he looked about him. This had been the place where he had found out he was the father. He wished he could have changed that day. If he hadn't forced Gypsy to tell him the truth, but realised it himself sooner, it wouldn't have ended like this. He was such an idiot! Then he thought about how he had just stared at her. He was in a state of panic when it happened. He couldn't believe what he'd been told and he couldn't believe she was so much pain. That was the moment he realised he was in love with her still. If she had died, he could never have forgiven himself. He didn't mean to hurt Gyps! He had been worried about her and was so concerned and wanted to know why she was leaving. What could have happened to make her feel that way, and then he was surprised to find her on the beach. It dawned on him, that she was there because it was the place where they had been on there first date. He knew she was in love with him from what Sally told him. You wouldn't have realised it from how she treated him, but then the amount of pain he had caused her, no one could disagree. Gypsy had pride, to much though. She had blown it to. She was in so much pain, emotionally and physically tired that she had had to let it out, but because of it, he would never love her, at least not the way that she loved him. She tried to phone her mum, but as soon as she heard her voice, she hung up and cried so hard she eventually fell asleep. Will had flowers, chocolates and a teddy bare. He walked into her room and watched as she lay there asleep. She seemed so at peace. He had not seen her like that for so long, and it was his fault. He put the things down, pulled back a piece of hair from her face, and watched. He did love her. He loved her so much that it hurt to her and what he had done to her. She was beautiful, with her big eyes, long red hair and her passion for things. She was one in a million and he loved her. If what Sally said was true, she loved him to and he wouldn't leave until everything was sorted out, and she had forgiven him. He thought that he had actually always loved her. He might not have been conscious of it, but it was things like letting her and not Dani read his journal. She was the one he turned to for help and the one whose good news he wanted to her. He loved seeing her happy. A long time ago though, he realised it wasn't him, so settled for being best friends. He sat there with a big grin on his face. He just felt that it would all work out. Gypsy was having a dream. Everything was great, she had her baby, the man she loved and was happy, everything was bright and could only get better. Then everything was disappearing. Everyone hated her, everyone was leaving. Will went, her parents hated her, everyone was leaving, and Will took her baby, and was laughing saying to the baby 'don't worry, we don't love her, daddy will look after you, we don't need her, we'll find you a better mummy!' and she was left there crying and screaming all on her own in this dark place. Gypsy woke up crying Will grabbed her and held her close W: calm down its ok, what's wrong? She pulled away G: get off me, just go, leave! W: what's wrong? G: I don't need you W: What's the matter, what happened? G: I was just reminded of what's gonna happen W: Why, what's gonna happen? G: things were perfect, then you left, taking my baby and there was nothing I could do, you used me to get to my baby W: but it was just a dream, I'm not going to do that G: How can you say that? How can you promise me that? W: because I love you G: no you don't, you just think you do, your just frightened you wont see you baby! W: That's not true G: I think you should leave now W: NO! We have skirted around this whole thing for too long. I was sitting on the beach yesterday and remembered our first date. We walked along the beach with chips, and you got sauce down my top, so I chucked you in the sea and we sat and watched the sun set. Everything became clear to me. I've always loved you, I just thought we would never be and when you became pregnant, all I could do was make sure you were safe. I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. I knew from what Sally said, you loved the father, me, and when you told me I was the father, you turned my world upside down. Everything changed. I couldn't speak, move or think clearly and when you were on the floor, it didn't seem real. When you wanted me not to hate you, I looked away for a moment and you were unconscious, I just wanted you to know that I didn't hate you. When I knew you weren't dead, I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my heart, but my head went to pieces. I didn't know what to do or say or how you felt. I said and did everything wrong but at the time, but at the time I didn't know what I did want to say or do until last night. But I know what I want to say now! If what Sally says is true, you love me! Well I don't hate you; I do love you and always have done. If you don't believe me, read my journal, its all there. I don't know what I would have done if you'd died, I'm glad your alive beyond belief. And I love you and anybody else that's going to come along. I love you for being you and not because you're having my baby. If you'll have me, I want us to be together and for us to raise our baby. G: I love you too. I have wanted you to say it back for so long; I can't quite believe it's true W: It's true! Is that a yes then? G: if you can forgive me. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. I'm so sorry W: I love you  
  
They kiss! 


End file.
